


Superman

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Hurt Liam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is Superman. When he gets knocked out at a concert, the band struggle to cope with their indestructible boy being vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this was meant to be a drabble and then it got long and then it got longer and I'm trash, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Something happens to Liam at a concert or M&G, he faints, gets knocked out, etc., and the boys freak out and don't know how to react because Liam is their indestructible force in the band and they're lost when he hurts. He's okay but now all the boys are being extra possessive and protective but especially Harry who was the closest to him when he got hurt. He dotes on Liam and love feelings and Lirry cuteness.

"They're crazy tonight!" Niall shouts as Liam races towards him across the stage, pausing for a split second to meet Niall's high five with a laugh before he's jumping up onto the side stage, raising the microphone to his lips and belting out a harmony with Louis, who's on the other side of the enormous stage. It's so familiar by now that Liam doesn't even look up, doesn't check to see where Louis is or whether he's focused on the song or worry about whether they'll time their melody just right together. He knows now that it doesn't matter anymore, the endless hours and days and months they spent in the early days has served them well and three years of performing on stage with these boys has made Liam confident, not only within himself but also as part of the band. There's no scenario that could throw them now, they've forgotten lyrics, they've had the giggles mid-song and missed their cues, they've lost their voices and heard them crack and survived missing band members and they've still gone out, night after night and absolutely smashed it.

"Hey, check out that sign!" Zayn murmurs in his ear with his hand outstretched, before he moves on to start his solo. Liam scans the crowd and can't help the laugh that bubbles up inside as he sees a cartoon version of Harry, except he's a banana with what is definitely Harry's face - curls and dimples included - singing with a microphone. Liam gives the girl holding the sign a wave and a thumbs up, grinning as he sees her elbow the girl next to her and they scream together, the sign waving madly above them.

He spots Harry in the middle of the stage, swaying by himself as he waves at the crowd and he skips across to him, letting his fingers skim across Harry's back, across the loose black material to hook his hand around Harry's lean, taut waist and leaning in so he can shout into his ear over the noise from the crowd.

"Have you seen that sign?" he yells, pointing out the girl as he squeezes Harry out of habit.

Harry leans into him slightly as he follows Liam's aim, laughing when he sees it. Liam dances away, looking behind him to see Harry place his hands on his knees over the holes in his well-worn skinny jeans as he doubles over in laughter.

Grinning, Liam skids across the stage and falls into a choreographed heap onto the other side stage and waits for the rest of the boys to join him. Louis' hand drops to his shoulder as he steps down and sits on Liam's right.

"Alright?"

Louis' perpetual habit of checking in with Liam always makes him smile. "Yeah, perfect mate."

"Can't wait to get back to the hotel," Zayn mutters as he takes a seat next to Louis.

Liam knows it's nothing to do with the crowd or their performance, he's just eager to speak to Perrie. Zayn's been talking all day about how it's been _days_ since they last had a chance to talk, so Liam just shoots him a sympathetic smile as his left hand reaches out to gather Harry into the circle, where he's just taken a seat next to Liam.

"That sign is legendary," Harry tells him with a grin.

"The banana one?" Zayn asks, already lifting his hand to point it out to Louis before he can ask.

"That's the most accurate portrait of Harold Styles I've ever seen," Louis decides with a quick grin.

"I wonder if Paul can get hold of it as a souvenir," Harry murmurs, glancing up at Liam with a raised eyebrow. Liam nods absently as he ducks his head down and shouts to one of the backstage staff through their legs, sending the message back to Paul.

When he lifts his head back up, Harry's beaming at him and Liam as always wonders at how easily Harry is to please, how easy all his boys are to please.

His gaze slips to Niall, where he's talking to the crowd, words that Niall's said well over a hundred times already and yet Liam's constantly impressed at how Niall manages to make it sound sincere, every single time, even though the words are almost identical.

"Brilliant, isn't he?" Liam mutters to no one in particular but he feels Louis' arm curl around him for a second in answer and he sends Niall a fond look when he catches his eye.

He hears Louis telling Zayn that it's just one more song then he can be on the phone to Perrie within the hour and he watches as one of the engineers tapes words to Harry's old boots, listens to Harry's chuckle as he reads them.

Then they're up and it's the last song. Liam belts out his opening solo and they're off, running across the stage and Liam's bounding past Niall again, whipping out his hand to ruffle Niall's hair in silent admiration before he's gone.

They end on a high and Liam's racing up the slope to Jon when there's an excruciating pain and then darkness.

___________________________________________________________________

There's a dull ache in his head that warns him to keep his eyes shut for a little while before he adjusts and opens his eyes. He can tell he's not on stage anymore; there's no screams, he's not wearing earphones or a mic pack and there's no music. All he can hear are muted voices and he oddly feels a bit claustrophobic.

Taking a risk, he opens his eyes and finds Harry's curls barely an inch away from him. It takes him a second to realise that Harry's fallen asleep sitting next to wherever Liam is, his head resting on Liam's bed. His eyes flicker around and he can see Louis and Zayn whispering in the corner by the balcony doors, and oh, he's in his hotel room. He can hear Niall even though he can't see him, and it takes another second to realise he must be talking to Paul when he hears his familiar voice.

His throat dry and his head throbbing, Liam tentatively lifts his hand from the mattress. When that seems to be an easy enough task, he shifts to place it lightly on Harry's head. He watches Harry jerk, his head lifting as Liam's hand slides back uselessly to the mattress.

Harry's tired eyes spark immediately, his hand groping for Liam's and his sleep-soft features sharpening into worry as his eyes rake across Liam's face.

"Hey Liam." Harry's croaky words have the room falling silent before everyone's crowding around the bed and Liam can feel different pairs of hands across his body, as if they're all trying to reassure themselves that Liam's here, that he's solid. "How're you feeling?"

"Head hurts," Liam says, his own voice husky as he attempts a reassuring smile because everyone looks so worried and really, he's fine. Except ... "What happened?"

He lifts his hand to his head to explore the root of the pain, wincing when he realises there's an actual bump forming.

"A stage light fell," Paul tells him and Liam nods slowly like it happens every day. "Smashed you right on the head and you were knocked out. Been out ever since, but the doctor thought you'd be okay with some rest. He'll be back in the morning just as a precaution."

"Just my luck, huh?" Liam teases, his smile a bit wobbly because honestly, it really is just his luck with the way things are going for him this year. "At least it was me, with my hard head. Poor Harry wouldn't have stood a chance."

He squeezes Harry's hand, turning his head slowly to grin up at his band mate, but instead of returning the grin or making a joke, Harry just looks worried still. "Hey, I'm only kidding, Harry. I'm fine."

Harry's shaky attempt at a smile has Liam's eyes widening and he tries to pull Harry closer, but he can't seem to get his arms to work properly. His muscles don't appear to want to coordinate, but Harry shifts closer anyway, sitting himself on the bed and lying down to curl into Liam's side as if he's protecting him. Or perhaps in need of protection, Liam's not quite sure.

"I'll leave you boys to it," Paul says gruffly. "Let the rest of the crew and band know you're alright."

Liam feels a large, warm hand on his free shoulder. "Glad you're okay, Liam. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Paul," Liam manages to murmur but his attention is on Harry, who seems to have curled into himself.

As soon as the door closes behind Paul, Louis is curling into his other side, pulling Liam's face towards him. Louis' gaze rakes over him much as Harry's had earlier, seeking his own clarification that Liam really is okay.

"Scared the crap out of us," Louis says, almost accusingly.

"I'm sorry, mate," Liam says, a little tongue-in-cheek. "Wrong place at the wrong time."

Zayn's next, checking Liam for himself and finally Niall, who's kept his hand wrapped around Liam's wrist the whole time.

"Don't do that to us again," Niall says fiercely, and Liam's not sure whether to laugh or be taken aback by Niall's tone.

"He's okay," Zayn says soothingly to Niall, running his hand up and down Niall's back. "Right, Li?"

"Right," Liam says a little thickly. "Do you think ... could I get a drink, do you think?"

Louis' up and shoving a glass into his hand before Liam can blink. And if he chooses to not mention Louis' shaking hand, he's sure Louis will appreciate it.

The water soothes his throat and he feels better almost immediately. He passes the empty glass back to Louis before he's back to being suffocated between Louis on one side and Harry on the other.

"Harry?" he tries to lift his hand to stroke Harry's hair, but it turns out that Harry's lying on his arm.

"He's uh, he's taken it really hard, Liam," Zayn says quietly, his own gaze falling on where Harry's lying still.

"I'm fine, Harry, honestly," Liam says, a little confused by Harry's overreaction, but Harry's turned into a deadweight next to him.

"You were completely knocked out," Niall says, sinking onto the bed and slotting himself between Louis and Liam, his hand still holding on tightly to Liam's wrist. "Worst moment of my life, mate. There was blood everywhere and you weren't moving."

Liam grimaces as his thumb strokes Niall's hand where he can reach. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry you were worried about me."

"It's just ... it's you, you know?" Zayn says as he moves round the bed to sit on the chair where Harry had been, resting his hand on Harry's back.

"I can imagine how crazy I'd be if it was any of you," Liam says, a shiver running through him as he tries to imagine any of his boys lying on stage, not knowing whether ... well, it doesn't bear thinking about. He's pretty sure he'd go crazy though.

"That's the thing though, isn't it?" Louis says quietly, his free hand buried in Niall's hair as he runs his hand gently across Niall's scalp. "You'd run over and be Superman, saving us."

"Yeah, but what happens when the one who gets hurt _is_ our Superman?" Zayn asks.

Liam closes his eyes and flushes, because he's pretty sure he's being teased. But he knows they love him, he knows it's their way of trying to return to normal after what must have been a scary few hours. Or however long it's actually been since it happened.

"Can we crash here tonight Liam?" Niall asks, his voice too small and uncertain for Liam to bear. "Or would you rather have some space?"

"Stay." Liam needs his boys around him, but probably not as much as they need to be around him right now. "Please."

Louis hums quietly as Zayn shifts Harry over to make room for him on the bed. Liam rolls onto his side so that he's spooning Niall and Harry's hand creeps over his waist, his long fingers digging into Liam's waist as if to anchor himself. Or maybe to anchor Liam, he's not sure. But when Zayn flicks the lights off and he listens to each of the boys slowly dropping off to sleep, one-by-one, Harry's breathing remains too fast and too erratic for him to be sleeping. Liam finally gives in and falls asleep, his fingers curled around Harry's in a tight grip.

He wakes up to groans and grunts as the boys crawl out of bed until he's alone and the bed seems too big. Harry brushes his hand over Liam's forehead as if he's just reassuring himself, and Liam figures it'll be a while before they all stop doing that.

"We'll be back after the doctor's been, yeah?" Zayn tells him, his hand wrapping briefly around Liam's ankle where he's stood by the foot of the bed.

"I'll be okay," Liam tells him because he's pretty sure that's what Zayn needs to hear. What they all need to hear. Zayn nods once before he heads out of the door. Liam watches Zayn's hand close around Niall's waist and Louis' arm loop around Harry's shoulder as they file out and he's left alone.

He can't resist pressing the lump on his head and laughs at himself when it hurts.

The doctor's visit is brief - plenty of rest and call if he feels dizzy or nauseous.

Liam's considering how much effort it will take to grab a shower when Harry strolls back in.

"Harry," Liam says in relief, his hands reaching out for Harry. "Can you help me into the shower, mate?"

He sees the flicker in Harry's expression before it's gone, but barely has time to wonder at it before Harry's helping him up and into the bathroom. It's slow going and Liam sighs in relief as he grasps the sink to hold himself up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that's been threatening him since he got up from the bed.

"Good thing it was you who came in and not Lou, huh?" Liam teases as Harry helps him undress. "He'd be yelling and cursing and I'd have fallen on him at least twice on the way."

"Yeah," Harry agrees quietly, offering nothing else.

"Give me five minutes, yeah?" Liam asks, reaching out to brush his thumb across Harry's forehead. "Then I'll probably need your help again, if that's okay?"

"Course it is," Harry says and Liam can hear the note of frustration in his voice that sounds almost like anger. "Just call, yeah? I'll be right outside."

Liam watches him disappear with a frown, making a silent promise to himself to make sure that the boys all know he's absolutely fine and there's nothing for them to worry about.

When he calls Harry back in, he's got a bright smile on his face and he refuses to let it drop, even when he sees how Harry visibly relaxes when he rushes back into the bathroom and they lock gazes. Harry helps him back to the bed, tucking him back in and passing him water, which Liam's grateful for.

"You'd be a great nurse, Harry, if the band ever falls apart," Liam teases gently. But Harry's smile barely appears as he settles back on the chair and watches Liam with heavy-lidded eyes that don't fool Liam for a second.

He refrains from telling Harry yet again that he's fine, but he does reach out a hand, smiling when Harry reaches forward and stroking his thumb idly across Harry's palm.

The next few days pass slowly. Liam's got a constant flow of company, from the band to the crew and anyone who's on the tour with them. But the boys remain, even when Liam gets annoyed with their coddling and suggests they go out and get some fresh air or do something fun.

"Not without you," Zayn says firmly.

"No fun with you there, Liam," Niall points out.

"Fuck off," is Louis' response every time.

Harry stays silent, but Liam can see the flinty look in his eyes that tells Liam exactly what Harry thinks of his suggestions.

Liam's cabin fever increases with every passing moment. He can't go to the loo without them jumping up to see if he needs help, even though he doesn't. He can't get out of bed to go for a walk because they push him back and force him to rest. When he slips in the shower, they're all in there within a few seconds, getting absolutely drenched as they help him to his feet, ignoring his embarrassed grunts that they aren't needed and he can do it himself.

When he's finally allowed out of bed and he goes for a walk in the hotel, he does his best to ignore the four mother hens he's been cursed with watching his every move.

At the limit of his patience, he spins around and glares at them. "How long are you planning to keep smothering me? I'm _fine_!"

"We're just worried," Niall says in a quiet voice, his eyes wide and face pale, making Liam feel immediately guilty.

"Seriously, Liam, you don't know what it was like seeing you on the stage like that, not moving," Zayn repeats. His hand is threading through his hair over and over again, messing up his quiff so Liam knows he's stressed.

"Just stop being such an arse and let us worry for once," Louis snaps, ignoring the hand Zayn places on his arm. "We thought you were _dead_ , Liam."

That gets his attention. "What?" He stares at them, sees it written so clearly over their worried, frightened faces. "You never said ..."

"And it's _you_ ," Harry says, shifting closer to Louis who slips a hand around his waist. "You're Superman, Liam."

"But you were just teasing, before," Liam says slowly, frowning as he tries to read Harry's expression. "I'm not _Superman_ , Harry."

"You are to us," Louis says, his voice softening from his earlier outburst. "It was fucking scary, Liam. You don't stop, even when you're ill or tired or sad. You're always running around, always have energy when the rest of us don't."

"And you were just lying there," Niall says, and Liam wonders if he's always been this slow. Louis tells him often enough that he is, usually with a gleeful smile and a bark of laughter, but it still always surprises him when it takes him so long to catch on.

"I'm sorry," Liam says, feeling inadequate, like the words aren't enough, like nothing will be enough to explain to them how he's feeling.

"We'll try and stop hovering," Zayn says quietly, tugging a stiff Niall into a loose embrace. "But sometimes we can't help it."

"I get it now," Liam says earnestly, his gaze touching each of the boys in turn. He knows them all so well; he can read the worry they're trying desperately to hide, the fear they're masking so badly. "C'm'ere."

They rush forward and Liam's buried in a suffocating hug. He's trying to touch all of them at once, to reassure them but he silently wonders how long it'll take for them to get over this. Much longer than it'll take him, he figures.

He's cleared to perform again after three days. Luckily they haven't had to rearrange any performances because of their lighter schedule towards the end of the tour, but Liam's nervous as he waits to head out.

The boys look as anxious as he does, and Harry looks particularly pale under his golden tan. But he gives Liam a reassuring thumbs up just before they hit the stage and then Liam's out there, staring up at the stage lights apprehensively while everything else, the noise, the music, the crowd recedes.

Harry's arm slips around him though, sneaking around his back until his fingers dig in to his side. It brings him back to reality and it all slips back to him easily enough. The boys are never far from him and he spends most of the night tucked into someone's side. For once though he doesn't mind their overprotectiveness and he finds himself leaning into each of them in turn.

Every time he passes them, he hears their quick questions, making sure he's okay. And he is, even if he's not running around like usual just yet. The crowd screams the loudest whenever he sings, and he realises belatedly that his accident probably made the headlines and he makes sure that he waves and smiles even more than usual to reassure the audience that he's okay.

When he sits down and Niall speaks for the last time, Harry's arm curls around him and Liam rests his head on his shoulder, suddenly tired and craving sleep.

"Louis' going to do Jon's encore," Harry tells him and Liam just nods, immensely grateful. He hasn't been near the slopes all night and he's glad he doesn't have to head up there tonight. But he watches Louis carefully when he goes up, his breathing only evening out when Louis' back on the main stage and pulling Liam into a tight hug.

"Thanks mate," he whispers and Louis just punches him on the arm before he runs away and Liam's left looking after him with a smile playing on his lips.

Harry appears beside him, gesturing backstage and Liam nods, following Harry as they head back, both waving to the crowd before they disappear into blessed darkness. Liam feels Harry's hand slip into his as they head towards the lit area and he squeezes gently. Harry squeezes back and Liam's grin is quick and bright.

"Congratulations on not getting flattened tonight," Harry says cheerfully.

Liam's not sure who's more surprised when he throws his arms around Harry and clings, laughing happily.

"Hey, I was just kidding," Harry protests, but his big hands are fanned out across Liam's back and they're pressed together tightly.

"Welcome back," Liam mumbles happily into Harry's shoulder. "Missed you."

Harry tugs on Liam's hair gently and they step back, Liam's hand finding its way into Harry's again before they're heading outside.

"Sorry we've been so weird since it happened," Harry finally says as they wait for the cars to pull up.

"S'okay," Liam shrugs. "I understand. I'd be much worse, if it had been any of you."

"Yeah," Harry says, his eyes drifting up to look at the night sky. "We know. Makes it worse, somehow. You're better at all this."

"I don't know," Liam says thoughtfully, watching Harry watching the sky. "I kind of like being looked after a little."

"We've been driving you mad," Harry reminds him wryly.

"Well, yeah," Liam admits with a smile as he catches sight of Niall, Zayn and Louis heading towards them. "But it's nice for a little bit."

"Enjoy it while you can then," Harry says, reaching out for the car door as it comes to a stop and shoving Liam inside, closing the door behind them. "It'll definitely wear off soon."  
Liam drops his head to Harry's shoulder and Harry's arm slips around Liam's shoulder and Liam wonders when this all started feeling so natural as the car speeds along.

He groans a little when Harry nudges him as they come to a stop outside the hotel.

"Big crowd," Harry murmurs, looking out of the tinted car window. "Okay?"

"I'll be fine," Liam says resolutely, his face set and determined.

Harry pats his hand and they climb out. Liam registers that the others are right behind him and he finds himself encircled by the lads.

"I'm _fine_ ," he insists, but they walk him through the crowd as if he needs protection.

Everything's fine until a girl breaks through and throws her arms around Liam, pleading for a photo. Liam's already got his smile ready, leaning into her as her phone lifts when he's being yanked away, an apology dying on his lips as he finds himself in the hotel lobby and he's got an armful of Niall.

"Uh, sorry," he says sheepishly, but his hand is tight around Liam's wrist, which appears to be Niall's thing now. "Just got a bit scared when she pushed past Louis."

Liam groans silently as he tugs Niall into a cuddle. "Idiot," he says fondly. "But thanks."

Niall just nods into Liam's shoulder as the rest of the lads come barrelling through the doors.

"What happened?" Louis asks, his gaze flicking worriedly between Niall and Liam.

"Niall's just possessive," Liam teases gently, his hand stroking Niall's back gently.

"Freaked out like a right eejit," Niall mutters, clinging to Liam. "Liam's fine."

Louis sighs as he extracts Niall from Liam and shoves them all towards the elevator. "Okay, lads, it's time to get over this."

"Yeah, I'm practically indestructible," Liam teases as they crowd into the lift and the doors close behind them.

He sees Harry's face stiffen and he can feel Zayn freeze behind him, but he pretends he's seen neither. "It'd take more than a falling light to get rid of me."

"Yeah, we're basically stuck with him lads so we might as well get used to it," Louis sniffs but he winks at Liam who smiles back gratefully. Thank fuck for Louis.

It's not until a few hours later when he's finally alone in bed that he grabs his iPad and he's searching YouTube for a clip of his accident. There's hundreds of results and he clicks on the first one. It's a terrible angle and shaky as anything so he quickly backtracks and clicks on the next video. He smiles when he realises the camera's focused on him for the whole song and lets the warm feeling seep through him, until he feels himself tensing as he watches himself head towards Jon. He gasps when he watches the light fall on his head, it's a direct hit and it looks _heavy_.

His hand reaches up to his healing wound as he keeps watching. He stops breathing as he rewinds a little and takes more notice.

_Harry is right behind him._

It all makes much more sense now. He watches Harry freeze as his own body hits the floor and Liam sees Harry's face so clearly, sees the way his face drops and his body crumples as he falls onto Liam, his hands grasping Liam's body and shaking him. It looks like he's screaming at him.

Liam rewinds and plays the section again and again, watching in disbelief as Harry falls again and again. He lets the video play a bit longer and the rest of the boys join Harry, pulling him away as the paramedics rush on stage, quickly followed by Paul and there's a moment where the boys, _his boys_ are huddled together, clinging to each other as they stare at Liam.

And it looks fucking scary. Liam _gets_ it now. He'd told them that he understood, but he hadn't, not really. Seeing the way he just lies there and doesn't move even when Harry shakes him must have terrified his normally level-headed, relaxed and imperturbable Harry.

Slipping out of bed, Liam grabs his key and heads out into the hallway, heading for the door opposite. He knocks lightly and waits a minute before knocking harder. He hears a crash inside and he feels a slight twinge of guilt until Harry's opening the door, looking sleepy and rumpled and utterly adorable.

"Liam?" Harry's rubbing his eyes and Liam steps inside, shutting the door behind him and pulling Harry back towards the bed. He pushes Harry down and climbs in after him. "Liam, are you okay?"

Liam snuggles himself into Harry's arms, wrapping them around himself until he's comfortable. Harry settles fairly easily behind him, his long limbs loose and pliant.

"Liam?"

"Just watched the video," he says simply and he knows Harry understands by the tightening of his arms around Liam. "I'm so fucking sorry, Harry."

"Not your fault," Harry mumbles into Liam's neck, his hot breath tickling Liam's skin.

"I'm still sorry," Liam says adamantly, moving back a little until Harry's body is entirely wrapped around him.

"Must have been scary to watch it," Harry says finally.

Liam just nods, his throat tight and dry and he feels Harry's lips brush comfortingly against his shoulder. "Guess I'm not so indestructible after all."

Harry's grip tightens around him. It's a long time before either of them drift off to sleep.

That's when Liam starts to notice. He sees how often Zayn and Louis touch Niall, just a hand against his back or a press of a thigh against Niall's. He hears Zayn asking Louis if he's okay more than usual, and Louis' smile and nod in response. They're a tactile band, that's hardly a secret but now they all seem to be unable to be in the same room without a reassuring hand on each other or a quick check to make sure everything's okay. And Louis thinks he's slow, but Liam _sees_ it.

And okay, perhaps it's more obvious because Harry is never more than a few steps away from him. Ever. He'd find it annoying if he didn't keep replaying that damn video over and over in his head, pulling Harry into him whenever it does play in his mind and reassuring both of them that he's okay.

"Hey, look what Paul managed to get for me," Harry pulls out his banana poster from his bag when they're in a new city and Liam's lying across Harry's bed.

Liam takes the poster and spreads it out, admiring it. "It looks just like you. She's very talented."

"And I probably need to eat less bananas," Harry says with a grimace as he traces his own features on the sketch.

"Maybe just in public," Liam agrees, smiling as he rolls the poster up and hands it back to Harry.

He just grunts as he rolls into Liam and they end up on their backs, staring up at the ceiling with Liam's arm under Harry's neck.

"Stay here tonight?" Harry asks and Liam nods, because they've shared more often than not since the night he watched the video. "Good."

Liam closes his eyes and tries not to think about what it all means.

___________________________________________________________________

He does pretty well until he wakes up from a nap he's taken in Harry's room to hear Harry and Louis talking in loud whispers. He catches his name being spoken through his fuddled just-woken-up brain.

"He just sleeps, Louis, I swear."

Liam thinks Harry sounds tired and weary. Maybe he can talk him into having a quick nap before the show tonight.

"Every night?"

"Yes, every night."

"And you're okay with that?"

Liam leans in closer, realising that they're out on the balcony and the door isn't quite shut.

"I feel better when he's around," Harry whispers. "Sometimes I wake up and I panic, you know? But then I realise he's right there and I calm down."

"Yeah, I know," Louis says on a sigh."Not sure I'll ever get over that image, mate. We could have lost him."

"Shut up," Harry says fiercely and Liam groans silently. He thought they were getting over this, but clearly he still has some work to do. "I just ... god, Louis, when he went down, I couldn't get to him fast enough. And he was just lying there, you know? Not moving, even when I grabbed him. Liam is never that still. Even when he sleeps, he's kind of fidgety. I thought ... Jesus, I thought he was dead, Lou."

"Hey." Liam thinks maybe Louis' hugging him because their voices muffle for a while and Liam wonders if now's a good time to let them know that he's awake.

"I just love him, you know?"

Liam smiles at Harry's thick confession. They're all so bloody soppy in this band.

"Wait, like _love_ love?"

Liam hears Louis' question but there's no answer. Liam almost falls out of bed trying to hear Harry's answer but his heart is beating so fucking loudly that he can't hear anything.

Which is just when the door opens and Liam jumps and then fakes the worst waking up moment in the history of the world. He flushes and avoids Louis' gaze, certain that he's going to see straight through Liam's stupid facade.

He manages to get to his feet somehow and he mumbles something about his room before he's out the door and running as fast as he can, fumbling with his door before he gets inside, closing the door behind him and collapsing against it.

_like love love?_

_love love?_

_love?_

Louis' voice echoes in his head again and again until Liam wants to scream for it to stop. His heart is racing and he can't think coherently, not with Louis' voice in his head. If only he'd heard what Harry's answer was ...

Well, he doesn't know what he'd do either way. There's no way that Harry is _in love_ with him. Liam knows rationally that Harry's just still emotional about the accident. But Louis' question seems to be stuck on repeat in his brain.

_like love love?_

He hears it over and over again on the way to the concert. He can see Louis looking at him, can see Harry worrying about him, but all he can focus on is Louis' words.

_love?_

Somehow he manages to get through the concert, but every time he switches off for even a second, Louis' back in his head.

_love?_

"Liam, what's wrong?" Harry asks before the last song, while Niall repeats his endlessly joyful final speech.

"Huh?" Liam stares at him blankly before he blinks and Harry's features swim in front of him. Harry doesn't _love_ love him. He can't.

But maybe Liam _love_ loves him.

Shit.

"Liam? You're scaring me," Harry says in a low urgent voice.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "I'm fine. Honest."

He needs time to figure out where the hell his head is at but Harry's still trailing him. He follows him into the car and presses against Liam, which doesn't help Liam at all, not when all he can do is stare at how his thigh is pressed up against Harry's and how lovely they look together, Harry in black and Liam in blue. Then Liam's being bundled past the crowds and Liam's wrapped up in Harry and all he can breathe is Harry and all he can see is Harry and maybe he just wants to reach over and lick his neck and is it normal to want to lick your mate?

Probably not.

And Harry tugs him into his hotel room because that's what they've done for the past five nights but Liam needs some damn space because all he can think about is Harry and Harry's thighs and Harry's neck and Harry's face when Liam went down on stage and Louis' voice in his head _love._

Before he knows what he's doing, Liam's grabbing Harry's top in his fist, the material wrapping around his hands and he's got a surprised Harry pinned against the wall, bodies pressed together.

_love._

"Liam? What are you doing?" Harry's voice sounds breathless and a little high and Liam thinks it might be the sexiest sound he's ever heard but he's not sure because Louis' voice keeps interrupting.

_love._

He's so confused. Except Harry's eyes are glazing over and his hands are gripping Liam's biceps as if he wants to pull him closer and Liam has no idea if he's just projecting his deepest, darkest wishes onto Harry or whether Harry does _love_ Liam.

"Harry," Liam whispers and he drops his head onto Harry's shoulder but he doesn't let go of his shirt and he doesn't move back.

"Shh, it's okay," Harry murmurs. "Just a delayed reaction or something."

Liam shakes his head when he realises that Harry thinks it's to do with his accident. Except maybe this is to do with his accident, but that's not the entire story. It's also quiet conversations and sneaked looks and little touches and sharing beds and protective arms and _Harry_. It's curly hair and dimples and wide grins and green eyes and lean muscles and stupid tattoos and long fingers and _love_.

And he can't _not_ kiss him. It's short and dry and shaky. It's a little off-target because Liam has his eyes screwed tightly shut and it's horrible and amazing and Liam doesn't know whether to open his eyes or not.

"Liam."

He shakes his head, ignoring Harry's soft voice.

"You're so fucking brave, Liam."

"I'm not brave," Liam denies, his voice thick and hoarse. "Not brave. Stupid."

"That too, sometimes." There's humour lacing Harry's voice. Liam can hear it. "But not right now."

Liam drags a ragged breath into his starved lungs. "No?"

"Open your eyes, Superman," Harry urges and Liam thinks he's closer, perhaps.

He sees Harry smiling at him, biting his lip and flushing so bloody prettily.

"You want to try that again?" Harry asks, lifting his hand to rub his thumb across Liam's lower lip.

"Can I?" Liam asks a little shakily because Harry's looking at him like he really _is_ Superman and Liam is pretty sure he's in _love_.

"Be brave, Liam," Harry says quietly. "You can do it."

He can, that's the thing. He keeps his eyes open this time, places his lips over Harry's and it's long and wet and firm and Liam's eyes squeeze shut as Harry pulls him in closer for a second before they're pulling back and grinning stupidly at each other.

"There you are," Harry murmurs, brushing back a strand of Liam's hair and leaving his fingers tangled against his scalp. "Brave, stupid Liam."

Liam flushes but his hands are already dropping to Harry's narrow hips and he's crowding Harry up a bit closer to the wall and Harry's grin fades until he's just staring at Liam's lips and Liam's feeling much braver now, nuzzling his cheek against Harry's, feeling his stubble brush against Harry's smoother skin.

_love._


End file.
